Gobble, Gobble Gourmand!
by WK Forever
Summary: Gourmand thinks Chris will be a great dish to serve for Thanksgiving
1. Chris and Gourmand

Chris took a walk in the forest of Maine. Feeling his inner self, he breathed in the crisp fall air. He was so excited that Aviva invited him to the Fall Festival next week... I know what you are going to say, caramel apples.

Chris walked through the old path, with Fury at his side. The teenage cub was still learning about the world around her.

Chris was breathing the soft air when he heard a strange hum from man. Fury stopped dead still and listen. She barked.

A man popped out of the bushes, frightened, and banged his head on the tree branch.

Chris said, "Are you okay?"

The man looked at Chris. He gasped excitedly, "Yes! Oh, I am okay."

Chris was confused by the man's attitude, "Uh, okay. What's your name?"

"Chef Gourmand at your service. Thanksgiving's on the way, you may know. I am opening up a restaurant."

"Cool!" Cried Chris. He turned for a moment and imagined him dating Aviva... Just like Martin. He smiled as he turned towards Gourmand, "That's great of your grand opening! When is it?"

"Hmmm... On November 15th. Here's my address. Come and see and be amazed!"

"I will! Can I invite my girlfriend?"

"Sure... Sure! Her appetite will be specular!"

Chris beamed, "Great! I will be there!"

"I want you to come through the kitchen when you arrive, my boy."

"Why?"

"Just to make you my most honored guest. Let your girlfriend come through the front!"

Chris blushed, "Okay! I'll be there."

The men departed. Chris smiled, "Can you believe it, Fury?! I'm invited to a dinner!"

Fury frowned, "I, for some reason, don't trust that man. Sorry, Chris... But that's my theory."

Gourmand walked away, "The Wild Man! I could serve him up for thousands! Wild Man fritters! Wild Man Soup-La! Gasp! Even Wild Man Romance Dish, with the heart and guts! Yes!"


	2. Johnny Test

Aviva and Chris were sitting on the edge of earth and sky. Chris was kicking the air with his legs, while Aviva sat gracefully.

"It's a beautiful place, CK. Especially the waterfall under us. It's like a romanic scene."

Chris felt in love with Aviva's 'romanic scenes' comparsions. He couldn't wait to tell her about his invitation to Gourmand's Restaurant.

"Hey, who are you?"

Chris turned. Aviva turned with him. There was a small boy. They stared at each other for a while.

Chris answered, "Well, we're teenagers."

The boy frowned, "That's not what I mean. This is my favorite spot to practice Ka-Fo!"

Aviva gasped...

"Hey, Bumper! Leave them teens alone!"

'Bumper' turned, "Johnny Test!"

'Johnny Test' appeared, "Yeah. No teenager is going crying without my consent..."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

Bumper went to punch Johnny Test. But the boy disappeared.

"What? Where did he go? I will find you Johnny Test!" And Bumper ran away.

"So, what's ya doing up here?"

"Who said that," Questioned Aviva.

Johnny Test reappeared, "Me. I am Jonathan Test. But everybody... when, except Eugene, calls me Johnny Test!"

Chris stared, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's my genius sisters. They are teenagers and do sciencey stuff. I test them out. Oh, this is Dukey, my dog."

Dukey said, "Woof!"

Aviva smiled, "Thanks for saving us, Johnny."

Chris smiled, "My name's Chris, and this is Aviva. We'll dating."

Johnny made a face, "You are just like my sisters!"

Aviva got excited, "Ohhh! How old are they?"

"Thirteen... both of them."

"Twins?"

"Wait," Stopped Chris, "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

Aviva loved Johnny Test, "Can you take us to them?"

"Sure. I know my Dad will be pleased I have some friends. Right Dukey?"

"Woof!"

Chris made a face to Aviva, "I don't think that dog is barking right. Do you think?"

"Oh, Chris!"


	3. The Lab

Johnny and Dukey took Chris and Aviva to their home. He invited them in, "Dad! I got guests!"

Mr. Test came out, "Why, Johnny's making teenager friends!"

"I am going to show them to my sisters."

"Johnny! Remember, no DNA tests."

Chris and Aviva just found out, this was no usual family. Johnny led them upstairs to his room, "This is my room! Dukey sleeps in here with in."

Dukey farted and chuckled a bark a little. Chris and Aviva returned with holding their nose.

Johnny led them to a closet, "This leads to my sisters' lab."

Chris asked, "A lab?"

"Yeah." Johnny and Dukey jumped to the poles and slidded downwards. Chris and Aviva followed them.

Once in the lab, two sisters with red hair, one wavy and the other straight stared at Johnny, "JOHNNY! Did you take the invisibly cloak!"

"No, my wonderful sisters. I have some guests to introduce you to."

Chris and Aviva were in awe of the huge lab. The girls said, "Hi..."

"Hello?"

One girl said, the one with the wavy hair, "My name's Mary."

The girl with the straight hair answered, "My name's Susan."

Aviva said, "This place is amazing! How did this get to be?"

Mary boasted, "Our university funds helped us get what we need."

"And," Continued Susan, "We have a college scholorship to prove it."

Johnny said, "Yeah, yeah. What's with the button thing?"

"Johnny, no testing science with guests... It could be dangerous."

Chris played with the buttons, "What's with people and buttons? We get that temptation to press them."

Mary cried, "Don't do that!"

Chris got zapped. Aviva screamed, "What have you done?!"

The door opened and Chris came out. He was dizzy, "What's happened?"

Soon a second Chris came out. Mary and Susan said together, "Uh, oh."

Chris saw his twin and quite was surprised. He remarked, "If there are two Chrises in this world, the news would put me at the Wanted posters once again."

"Hi, Master Chris."

Chris was so blushed, "This is embarrassing... Aviva, if I ever touch a button again... Invent a zapper which will make me go nuts and learn my lesson."


	4. Chris is Served

Gourmand's restaurant opened the next week. After a big day at the festival, Chris invited Aviva over. Susan and Mary wanted to come.

"Don't worry, this is a grand opening. We want to get to know you guys better."

As the front doors opened, Chris said, "I'll be in the back."

Aviva frowned, "Why?"

"Gourmand would like to see me. He claims that he wants to honour me."

Aviva smiled, "A wild man like you deserve honor from who you love."

"I know. But he wants me. I'll come by."

So Chris went through the back. Not expecting Gourmand's traps, he stepped over a net. Then, he dodged the string, which made him curious. As he opened the door, a bucket of grease fell on his head.

Chris slipped on the floor into a shelf of vegetables. He recovered from his fall and saw Gourmand, with an evil grin and a sharp knife in his hand.

"Hello, Wild man. Tonight's a speical of Romance Supreme for your girlfriend."

Chris screamed as he dodged Gourmand's sharp knife. Everyone in the dining were surprised by the screaming. Aviva was the most shocked.

Mary said, "According to our calculations, I think that's Chris."

"CK!" Cried Aviva.

Chris ran out of the kitchen. He was a mess. Onion pieces on him, tomato sauce... He cried, "Run, Aviva!"

Aviva got up, "What on earth!"

"It was a trap! He's trying to honor me by cooking me!"

Mary and Susan ran out of the restaurant with Chris and Aviva. Soon, the police were called and Gourmand lost his license for cooking. That's how Gourmand wasn't allowed to search for endangered species.

Aviva cleaned Chris up with some napkins. Susan said, "That was so weird. I wonder where Johnny is."

Mary answered, "I don't want to know. Sometimes he gets himself into trouble."

Chris finished rubbing his tearing eyes from the sliced onions, "I think he was in the restaurant."

"Uh, oh."

Johnny came out as soon as the warning left the sisters. His dog, dressed as a human, with a shirt that says 'Not a Dog' came out with him.

Chris' jaw dropped at the animal.

Johnny exclaimed, "Hey! The special for tonight is about Wild Man food. Romance Special of the heart and guts... Salad ToWild has liver bits... Even a beverage called Wild Blood... I thought it was artifical but it says here that it has Chris' name in it."

The police officers stared at the chained up Gourmand, "OH! I hate you Wild brats! I will get you next time."

Gourmand rode away to prison.

Chris smiled, "Let's say nothing of this to our parents, okay?"

The sisters and Johnny agreed.

"JOHNNY! GIRLS!"

"Uh, Oh!"

Mr. Test came up, "What did you do to the restaurant?!"

Chris smiled, "Let's say a big food monster attacked me and we called the police for the owner to be taken away because he got out of hand with food."

The father stared at Chris and said, "That is weird. Well, come on, kids. Off to bed."

Johnny winked at Chris and Chris returned.

Aviva hugged up to Chris, "What's in for dinner, Chris?"

"How about some hot dogs with some homemade fries?"

"Better than eating my boy's heart out."

They laughed as they walked to the nearest food joint.


End file.
